pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Snagret Hole
}}The Snagret Hole is the final hole Olimar and Louie enter in the Awakening Wood region in Pikmin 2. In order for them to get there, they have to go through the small valley near the Geographic Projection's past residence. Olimar or Louie may need to rebuild a bridge eaten up by Sheargrubs, or you could go around the area where the Hole of Beasts is to reach that area. They then need to defeat a Yellow Wollywog in the water, allowing them to deal with two Male Sheargrubs on the other side of an unbuilt bridge. They must have some Blue Pikmin start building the first bridge, which they'll build it rather quickly. Then, Olimar and Louie must take their other Pikmin and have them defeat the other Yellow Wollywog. Once they build the first bridge, they must let White Pikmin come through and build the bridge surrounded by poisonous gas. Once the bridge is partially built, the White Pikmin must destroy the pumps, then finish building the bridge. Before Olimar and Louie can enter the Snagret Hole, they should have to defeat a Burrowing Snagret blocking the way, then tear down the White Bramble Gate in front of the cave's entrance. However, it is entirely possible to avoid the Burrowing Snagret. In this cave for the NTSC version, there are x1215 worth of treasures. In the PAL version, there are x1245 worth of treasures. Treasures *Crystallized Telekinesis (Sub level 1) *Leviathan Feather (Sub level 1) *Combustion Berry (Sub level 2) *Taste Sensation (Sub level 2) *Meat Satchel (Sub level 3) *Heavy-duty Magnetizer (Sub level 4) *Cupid's Grenade (Sub level 4) *Crystallized Telepathy (Sub level 4) *Crystallized Clairvoyance (Sub level 5) *Emperor Whistle (Sub level 5) *Stupendous Lens (NTSC)/Mysterious Remains (PAL) (Sub level 6) *Science Project (Sub level 6) *Salivatrix (Sub level 6) *Triple Sugar Threat (Sub level 6) *Justice Alloy (Sub level 7) Enemies *Antenna Beetle *Armored Cannon Beetle Larva *Burrowing Snagret *Cloaking Burrow-nit *Creeping Chrysanthemum *Dwarf Orange Bulborb *Male Sheargrub *Orange Bulborb *Shearwig *Swooping Snitchbug *Watery Blowhog *'Boss: Pileated Snagret' Music *Snagret Hole *Green Yards *Complex Cavern *Subterranean Complex *Boss Battle Complete Guide Sublevel 1 The first sublevel of the Snagret Hole isn't that hard, but Olimar and Louie must be alert. They must take Pikmin and go to the main circular area. Then, they must go in and get rid the area of the pesky vermin known as Male Sheargrubs. After that, Olimar and Louie must take a small squad of Purple Pikmin and defeat the Orange Bulborb that holds the Crystallized Telekinesis. After Olimar and Louie retrieve the treasure, they must go up the rising trail into the wooden crafted box chamber. The hole to the next sublevel is there which has the Leviathan Feather. Then, Olimar, Louie, and their Pikmin must advance to the next sublevel. Sublevel 2 The second sublevel of the Snagret Hole appears to be large. There are Creeping Crysanthemums, Cloaking Burrow-nits, Male Sheargrubs, and Shearwigs. It is a very large grassy plain, and it has two large treasures as well. Olimar and Louie may need to overcome bodies of water that get in their way and can wade their Pikmin across the lake. Find the two treasures, which are both in alcoves; the Combustion Berry, and the Taste Sensation. There may be eggs in alcoves. Afterwards, Olimar and Louie may move on to the next sublevel. Sublevel 3 and Violet Candypop Bud, and some eggs may vary.]] BOSS: Burrowing Snagret x2 The third sublevel of the Snagret Hole reveals Olimar and Louie very easily why the cave was given its name, for there is not only one, but two Burrowing Snagrets found here. One of them has the treasure, the Meat Satchel. Olimar and Louie must use the Treasure Gauge to find it, and then defeat Burrowing Snagret that has it. A Swooping Snitchbug is also here, and it can be defeated. After Olimar and Louie secure the area from all enemy threats, they must go and destroy all six of the gates with one having the hole to the next area, one having an Ivory Candypop Bud, and the other one has a Violet Candypop Bud, and the others may have eggs to flower Olimar and Louie's Pikmin if they faced a gruesome time. After they replenish their Pikmin, Olimar and Louie can move onto the next sublevel. Sublevel 4 This next sublevel is rather complex, for it is mixed with all sorts of problems and obstacles for Olimar and Louie's Pikmin. This area appears to be metallic. There are three treasures found in this sublevel. First off, Olimar and Louie must deal with any electrical nodes with their Yellow Pikmin to advance. Then, Olimar and Louie must take in a squad of Purple Pikmin and have them defeat all the enemies. There are Watery Blowhogs, Dwarf Orange Bulborbs and Armored Cannon Beetle Larvae that pose a threat. However, the Armored Cannon Beetles can be used for benefit if Olimar and Louie aim their rocks at other enemies and must avoid their boulders. One of the Armored Cannon Beetle Larva falls from the sky, which can give Olimar and Louie along with their Pikmin an frightening ambush. If Olimar and Louie are having trouble finding it, they can simply use the Treasure Gauge to defeat the beetle to get the Heavy-duty Magnetizer, which the Armored Cannon Beetle Larva has. After Olimar and Louie secure the area, they must find the Cupid's Grenade and the Crystallized Telepathy. A few eggs may appear on this sublevel as well. After venturing throughout the area, Olimar and Louie can move on to the next sublevel. Sublevel 5 Another metallic sublevel, but less dangerous than the previous. The biggest hazard in this sublevel however is the Antenna Beetle. To attack it, Olimar and Louie must get their squad of Purple Pikmin, and go after the quirky creature. Once Olimar and Louie pinpointed the Antenna Beetle, they must use their Purple Pikmin to pound it. It should drop the Emperor Whistle. Olimar and Louie's Treasure Gauge then operates correctly and they must then use it to find the last treasure on this sublevel which is the Crystallized Clairvoyance. There are quite a few eggs found here. After exploring the area, Olimar and Louie may move on to the next sublevel. Sublevel 6 ENEMIES: Burrowing Snagret x2 This is another sublevel with two Burrowing Snagrets. This sixth sublevel is still not very hard if Olimar and Louie are ready. There are four treasures on this sublevel, and a lot Olimar and Louie needs to do get them. They must get their blues and purples, and scout out the area. They must also use White Pikmin to take out poisonous pipes that they come across. If they come across enclosed space surrounded by many water puddles, they must fight the first Snagret near water. This particular Snagret, when defeated, always holds the Triple Sugar Threat, the other one has no treasure at all. When treasures are being transported, Olimar and Louie must use Blue Pikmin. If they can see the little strips of land, they may be able to guide non-blue Pikmin around these lakes, and into the next area. The other Snagret is easier to defeat because it is in a wider area. However, an Antenna Beetle usually lurks around this area. Once the other Snagret is gone, Olimar and Louie becomes ready to start finding the other treasures. Afterwards, Olimar and Louie must take out the Antenna Beetle so they can use the Treasure Gauge, and search for a Dwarf Orange Bulborb that drops out of the sky. Then, they must defeat it to get the Stupendous Lens and send out large squads of Pikmin, and find the Bramble Gate that the Salivatrix is hidden behind. After that, Olimar and Louie must find the elusive Science Project, a small important treasure that is actually a four-leaf clover. Then, Olimar and Louie can move on to the next sublevel. Sublevel 7 (Final Floor) and eggs may vary. Some alcoves may or may not be blocked by a Bramble Gate.]] BOSS: Pileated Snagret This is the last sublevel Olimar and Louie explores where the Pileated Snagret can be found. This bigger, more powerful, and tough Pileated Snagret can eat Olimar and Louie's Pikmin at a greater range, and they are much harder to save without keeping the Snagret distracted with damage, so Olimar and Louie must be at their best if using an Ultra-spicy Spray while fighting it. Olimar and Louie then must spawn along the outer edge of a large raised plateau and use their Purple Pikmin and/or their Yellow Pikmin. When the Snagret comes out, Olimar and Louie must use their Pikmin to pummel it and must aim their Pikmin close and on its head to cause damage. If they have a corrective amount of damage, the Snagret can't retaliate, and burrows back into the ground. Another strategy is that Olimar and Louie must wait until the beast has trouble burrowing to the surface and Olimar and Louie must toss as many Pikmin as they can onto its head. If they throw enough, it shakes them off in a few seconds and burrows back down without attacking. Olimar and Louie must repeat these steps, and they are able to defeat the snagret for the prize, the Justice Alloy. With it, they are able to unlock the Metal Suit Z, a powerful armor that is impervious to heavy damage, allowing Olimar and Louie's space suit to handle many more enemy attacks without being knocked out. If they are knocked senseless from that terrifyingly powerful beast, they must destroy some of the Bramble Gates that seal off two Queen Candypop Buds, and several eggs. After Olimar and Louie's recovery is complete, they may exit the cave using the geyser. Trivia *It is entirely possible to reach this cave without going to the Perplexing Pool or getting Blue Pikmin. After eliminating the Wollywogs in the pond leading to the cave as well as any shear grubs on the middle island, one could, with enough skill, throw a Red Pikmin to the far shore, build the bridge, then have White Pikmin build the other. This could be considered a type of challenge or a speedrunning tactic for some, as you can also enter the cave in this way without Yellow Pikmin. It is also possible to complete the cave without Blue Pikmin, but at least two trips are required due to the possible layouts of sublevel 6. Category:Caves Category:Pikmin 2 Category:Awakening Wood Category:Snagret Hole